


Caught

by AnyaBantik



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Аризона наклонилась поцеловать Элайзу, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой, и когда она подумала, что это навсегда, все изменилось, когда вошел Ричард.
Relationships: Eliza Minnick/Arizona Robbins





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Caught by WaitAMinnick (on fanfiction.net). Unfortunately, the work and the author's profile were deleted so I cannot provide a link for the original work.
> 
> Работа была переведена в августе 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Аризона наклонилась поцеловать Элайзу, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливой, и когда она подумала, что это навсегда, все изменилось, когда вошел Ричард.

— О, извините, извините, — в его глазах отражалась такая сильная боль, ведь Аризона предала его. Она сказал ему, что она на его стороне, что она будет бороться за него, но вот она здесь, целуется с врагом.

Ричард покинул комнату, оставляя двух женщин, застывших на несколько секунд. Аризона была в шоке, ее рот был в удивлении открыт, на лице застыло очень виноватое выражение, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Она только что ранила своего лучшего близкого друга.

Элайза потрясла головой и тоже начала отходить. Она знала, что Аризоне нужно пространство. Она просто создала великолепной блондинке больше проблем, чем когда-либо хотела, за 20 секунд.

— Подожди, Элайза, не уходи, — неуверенно сказала Аризона, схватив Элайзу за руку, чтобы остановить ее. Элайза смущенно обернулась, уверенная в том, что Аризона захочет пойти и попытаться объяснить все Ричарду. В ее голове все перемешалось, и она просто стояла, ничего не говоря, ожидая, когда Аризона сделает что-нибудь, — Я... Я хочу, чтобы мы были чем-то. Рано или поздно все все равно бы узнали. Мне жаль, что он узнал это таким образом, но он хочет, чтобы я была счастлива. Он был мои близким другом на протяжении года, пытаясь познакомить меня с кем-нибудь. Мне нужно поговорить с ним, но это не встанет между нами. Потому что я хочу нас, — Аризоне, наконец, пришлось остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Она нервничала из-за того, что Элайза не захочет быть с ней, если все будут знать. Когда Аризона перестала говорить, выражение лица Элайзы несколько смягчилось.

— Аризона, мне все равно, кто знает. Я хочу этого. Но я не хочу делать для тебя все сложным. Я забочусь о тебе, — Аризона улыбнулась Элайзе. Эта улыбка означала то, что хоть она и была расстроена тем, что Ричард застукал их, все было нормально.

— Что ж, в таком случае, ты все еще должна мне ужин, — сказала Аризона, подмигнув ей, что вызвало ухмылку на лице Элайзы.

— Скорее всего уже завтрак, не так ли? — ответила в шутку Элайза.

— Да? Эх, я с нетерпением ожидала вареники. И у нас есть несколько часов перед тем, как нам нужно будет возвратиться сюда, — сейчас обе женщины улыбались.

— Хорошо, тогда ты сейчас пойдешь и поговоришь с Ричардом, и мы пойдем, только зайдем по пути в магазин, мне нужно купить кое-что, — Аризона оставила легкий поцелуй на губах Элайзы и пошла в комнату, в которой, вероятнее всего, сейчас находился Ричард. 

Аризона постучала в дверь и медленно открыла ее. Ричард сидела на кровати, и как только она вошла, он взглянул на нее.

— Роббинс, что ты делаешь здесь? — ей было больно, и она знала, что это будет не просто сказать, но надеялась, что Ричард поймет.

— Ричард, мне жаль. Я никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль таким образом. Это все произошло всего лишь несколько дней назад... — пыталась она все объяснить. 

— Все нормально. Ты заслуживаешь кого-то, кто делает тебя счастливой. Ты должна быть сейчас с Элайзой, а не здесь, со мной, — да, ему больно, но он понимает.

— Она делает меня счастливой, но, Ричард, ты мой друг. Я не хотела, чтобы все произошло вот так. И это не значит, что я поддерживаю то, что она заняла твое место, — Ричард улыбнулся Аризоне, встав и подойдя к ней, чтобы заключить ее в объятия.

— Все в порядке. Ее программа хороша, и она может много научить, и я больше не могу сражаться. Иди к своей девушке. Пожалуйста. Будь счастлива, — сказал он, высвобождая Аризону из объятий.

— Извини, — сказала Аризона, прежде чем вышла из комнаты и пошла искать Элайзу, чувствуя себя лучше из-за того, что она поговорила с Ричардом.

Аризона нашла Элайзу, ожидающую ее, у машины. Она стояла оперевшись о машину и немного задумавшись.

— Эй, ты готова? — спросила Элайза, когда она увидела Аризону. В ее голосе слышалось беспокойство, пока она не увидела, что блондинка улыбается.

— Да. Все хорошо. Я поговорила с Ричардом, и он сказал, что я заслуживаю быть счастливой, и чтобы я шла к своей девушке, — сказала Аризона с озорной улыбкой. Блондинка притянула Элайзу к себе и глубоко поцеловала, даже не беспокоясь о том, есть ли кто вокруг них.

— Что ж, тогда идем. Я правда хочу приготовить для тебя, — сказала Элайза, немного запыхавшись от поцелуя.

Они запрыгнули в машину и поехали в магазин, чтобы купить все, что нужно было Элайзе для вареников.


End file.
